Jennifer
Jennifer is the main character of the video game [http://ruleofrose.wikia.com/wiki/Rule_of_Rose_Wiki Rule of Rose] and made her debut in ''Monokuma Rising''. Jennifer was the first player to be murdered. Canon Jennifer had a turbulent and awful childhood. Death seemed to follow the unlucky girl wherever she went. As the sole survivor of an airship crash that killed her parents, Jennifer was taken in by a man named Gregory. He was an unhinged man who kept Jennifer locked in his basement and referred to her as his son, Joshua. Eventually, a young girl named Wendy, a resident of the nearby Rose Garden Orphanage, saw Jennifer through the window of Gregory's basement. The two became friends, and began exchanging letters, soon deciding to flee Gregory's house together. Wendy took Jennifer back to the orphanage, where they accepted her. During her stay at the orphanage, Jennifer found a puppy and named him Brown, deciding to take care of him, which caused Wendy to become jealous. Jennifer kept Brown in a shed located close to the orphanage. When Wendy found out about Jennifer's love for Brown, she became angry and hateful. Jennifer had broken the promise she had made with Wendy known as the Rule of Rose; a pledge of everlasting true love. Jennifer never did stop caring for Brown, and the Aristocrats began to bully Jennifer. Wendy ordered the club members to kill Brown in an attempt to force Jennifer to love her again. This backfired and Jennifer hit her in front of the other girls and declared her hate for Wendy and the club, claiming that they were the opposite of aristocrats. Wendy was demoted and Jennifer became the Princess of the Red Rose. Deranged and distraught, Wendy manipulated an insane Gregory to kill the other orphans. Gregory stopped himself from killing Jennifer during his rampage on the orphanage. When he came to his senses, he apologized to Jennifer, still convinced that she was Joshua, and committed suicide. Jennifer became so traumatized that she repressed the memories of her childhood for many years. In time she was able to remember those memories and come to terms with them, but it had been a long and grueling process for the girl. Pre-Convergence At some point over the next two years, Jennifer came in contact with the Coalition. Perhaps out of a desire to be a part of something intended to spread hope rather than the despair Jennifer perceived to follow her around, she joined. She quickly became efficient with the technology that wasn't of her world, becoming friends with one of the leaders of the Future Foundation, Makoto Naegi, and one of the former leaders of G.O.R.E., Darth Rex. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising Jennifer, along with Makoto Naegi and Darth Rex, had conceived of a training program that would initiate new Coalition members into learning how to deal with the Arch Demon Akibahara's influence. Gathering a number of recruits across the multiverse, Jennifer accompanied them into the virtual reality program to assist in their training. However, a virus inserted by the Arch Demon corrupted the program and caused all the participants to lose chunks of their memory, including Jennifer. As a result, Jennifer reverted back to her 9 year old self, though she still appeared in her 21 year old body. It was Monokuma's mission to eliminate Coalition agents, so he made the traitors he chose kill Jennifer first. Having gone unconscious from fright, Jennifer was brought to one of the school's dorm rooms by Chung Seiker and left alone. It was here that Jennifer was seemingly burned alive. Though Natsu Dragneel had been the one to burn her body, it was Cosmo that actually killed the girl through telepathy to ensure her death was painless. Due to a glitch in the program, Jennifer's death resulted in her memories infecting the deepest regions of the system. As others began to die, they found themselves inside Jennifer's twisted memories, where her physical appearance had reverted to her eight year old self. Together with those who died, Jennifer explored the deepest regions of her own mind, facing the trauma and torture she faced as a child. It was here that she became close with Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, and Frank Castle. Jennifer and Frank eventually met a data amalgamation of Wendy, who took the pair back to the time Jennifer had escaped Gregory's house with Wendy. It was here that it was confirmed to Frank that they were experiencing Jennifer's repressed memories. Despite looking only 9, Jennifer began to exhibit wisdom and knowledge of someone much older, greatly impressing Frank. At the climax of the Murder Game, all of the participants were deleted and brought into the twisted world created from Jennifer's memories. Still under his programming to eliminate Jennifer at all costs, Monokuma posed as one of the girls from Jennifer's orphanage, Diana, and stated that Jennifer was to be the latest gift for the Red Crayon Aristocrats, implying that she would be killed upon being handed over. Fighting ensued over Jennifer briefly, before she declared that she needed to give herself up, for if they couldn't have her, they would take her precious friend, Brown. The group eventually decided to assist Jennifer in finding her dog. After some running around the orphanage, Jennifer came to the conclusion that the aristocrats already had a hold of Brown. She rushed up to the club room with a bunch of others and forced herself inside, where a scene mimicking a scene from her childhood occurred. Learning that Brown was truly dead, Jennifer defied Wendy by slapping her and declared her hate for the aristocrats. As a result, Jennifer took on the appearance of her 21 year old self, where she told the others that she knew for sure now that they were all trapped inside her darkest memories, though she still had yet to retain her memories of the Coalition. After this, another scene mimicking Jennifer's childhood occurred as Wendy sent Stray Dog to attack the orphanage. Jennifer and Ruby chased after Wendy into the woods while the others fought Stray Dog. Wendy confronted the pair with a gun, demanding that she and Jennifer be together forever. Knowing that this was a memory and that Wendy was long dead, Jennifer was forced to tell Wendy that it simply wasn't possible. She pleaded with Wendy that they both had to move on, but Wendy refused, disappearing into thin air. The pair arrived back at the orphanage to witness the death of Stray Dog. Jennifer then explained to the others who he was, and how he fit into her past. She went on to explain what happened between her and Wendy, when the girl in question appeared holding a doll that looked like Monokuma. Remembering that Wendy had regretted her decisions in the past and had forgiven Jennifer before she died, Jennifer knew that the Wendy standing before them was not the Wendy of her memories. She declared that it was not Wendy at all, but Monokuma himself. It was then that Monokuma began the final trial. Jennifer participated with the others to figure out that they were all trapped inside virtual reality, and that the purpose of the program was to train them. It was here that the group, and Jennifer, learned that they had all entered the program voluntarily, but lost their memories of doing so. When trying to figure out who put them inside the virtual reality program, Darth Rex appeared, speaking of his organization. The man's true intention was to upset the trial and to ensure Jennifer's safety, who Monokuma was trying to paint as evil. As the discussion proceeded, it was eventually revealed that Jennifer had placed everyone into the program, though Monokuma planted the idea that a piece of Akibahara was lingering inside the girl. Jennifer and the others agreed that executing her would be best, but this was interrupted by the arrival of Makoto Naegi. Though neither Makoto or Rex could be entirely sure Jennifer hadn't been infected with some piece of the Arch Demon, they pleaded with the group to spare Jennifer anyway as they believed in her. The group decided to hope for the best and believe in Jennifer, changing their votes to spare Jennifer. After that, the Murder Game had ended. Despite the project she had been overseeing turning out a complete failure, Jennifer kept her standing within the organization. While it unfortunately had backed up her fears that death truly followed her, Jennifer persevered knowing she had made some new friends in the process. Fusion Jennifer appeared in the game's epilogue, in an addendum that foreshadowed future events. The Ultimate Game Jennifer was largely a background character during the event. She was stationed at the Coalition's Headquarters, manning the computers and performing communication duties. Civil War She briefly appeared within the event, only to fall victim to the explosion caused by Ilona's burst of malevolent energy, spurred on by the discovery of Jill Valentine's corpse. Due to her wounds, she fell into a coma, as she remains currently. In the end of the event, she is visited briefly by Ruby Rose and Byakuya Togami, the former adamantly wishing for her swift recovery. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising As it was revealed in the epilogue, Monokuma was only bluffing when he said Jennifer carried a piece of the Arch Demon Akibahara. Returning to her status as a Coalition member, Jennifer was tasked with overseeing the data recovered from their failed testing simulation. Having come across an interesting bit of data, Jennifer confronted Ruby Rose and asked her about orange juice ice cream, a flavor the girl had come to crave inside the virtual world. Jennifer then set up a small ice cream party for herself, Ruby, Yang Xiao Long, and Pretty Boy. They discussed the future, where Jennifer expressed hope that they would keep in contact with the Coalition. Ruby heartily agreed, and Jennifer happily saw her friends off. Fusion At the Coalition Headquarters, Jennifer relays troubling information to Makoto and Kieran that key data like profile information on recruits and virtual reality data have gone completely missing. Because the data was supposed to be so secure, Kieran mentions the possibility that a double agent working for the Arch Demon may be lurking within the Coalition. The full epilogue can be read here. Character Relationships * Makoto Naegi - ''A major protagonist in the 'Dangan Ronpa' series who first appeared during ''Monokuma Rising. As a member of the Future Foundation and one of the leaders of the Coalition, it was Makoto who initially recruited Jennifer. The two became close friends as they worked together on the training program. Makoto, along with Darth Rex, entered the training program after it had been taken over by Arch Demon Akibahara's virus and turned into a Murder Game in order to protect Jennifer's life. * Chung Seiker ''- A playable character from [http://elwiki.net/w/Main_Page '''Elsword']' '''who first appeared in ''Monokuma Rising and later appeared in The Ultimate Game. Chung protected Jennifer early in the game. After she had gone unconscious from fright, he carried her throughout the school, eventually leaving her in one of the school's dorms. Unfortunately, Chung's protection wasn't enough to protect Jennifer from being the first to be killed by the Traitors. * Frank Castle ''- Otherwise known as 'The Punisher from '''Marvel Comics, he also debuted in Monokuma Rising. Frank was one of the many people who worked alongside Jennifer in the afterlife plot when he would be sent to the afterlife shortly after committing suicide from the guilt of sentencing Yang Xiao Long to death, having believed her to be one of the potential Traitors. * Ruby Rose ''- The protagonist of 'RWBY' who also debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. She also worked alongside Jennifer during the afterlife plot, and managed to convince her to join the Coalition shortly afterward. In Civil War, Ruby is particularly saddened by Jennifer's comatose state, paying her respects to her in the epilogue of the event. Trivia * In Monokuma Rising, Jennifer was given the title of "Ultimate Unlucky Student." This was a reference to Makoto Naegi's title in [http://danganronpa.wikia.com/wiki/Danganronpa:_Trigger_Happy_Havoc Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc], "Ultimate Lucky Student." * Her item of importance was Brown's dog collar. * In Monokuma Rising, the virus infecting the training program used Jennifer's memories to construct torture for her and those who "died." * Though she does not appear in the event itself, Jennifer is mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God. Morrigan from the MEU takes an interest in her, and it is confirmed she has yet to wake up from her coma at that point in the timeline. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Fusion Category:Survivors Category:Coalition Category:Civil War Category:NPCs